When electric current is distributed to a plurality of current paths, it is often necessary to supply an equal magnitude of electric current to each one of the current paths. An example of an electronic device for distributing electric current to a plurality of current paths is an electronic device for testing of semiconductor components with test needles or a test apparatus for testing of semiconductor components with test needles, wherein the test needles represent the current paths and are to be connected on one end with an electric power source and on the other end with electrical contact pads of the semiconductor component. Another example of an electronic device for distributing electric current to a plurality of current paths, relates to the field of lighting technology in which it may become necessary to supply an equal magnitude of electric current to a plurality of light emitting diodes to allow them to emit light of equal light intensities. In all these different examples of distributing electric current to a plurality of current paths, it may thus become necessary to implement additional devices or circuits for equally distributing the electric current to the current paths. It may further become necessary to protect these additional devices or circuits against conditions in which high magnitudes of voltage or current are to be applied to the plurality of current paths.